Five ways to propose
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. Five ways Harry proposed to Nikki, not normal ways either.


**1 Get up extra early and prepare her breakfast in bed then ask the question.**

Nikki groaned as she was suddenly brought out of a nice dream she was having and back to reality. She turned over in the bed without opening her eyes and reached out to wrap one arm around her lover but her arm only fell onto the cold sheet next to her. Nikki's eyes shot open and she sat up slightly looking around the bedroom for Harry but he wasn't there. Sighing she lay back down again and covered her eyes with one of her hands trying to force away the tiredness. Hearing the bedroom door open she opened her eyes and saw Harry walking into the room with a tray with what looked like pancakes and jam on, Nikki's favourite, and what smelt like coffee. She grinned at him as she sat up and Harry leant down to kiss her before placing the tray on the bed next to her and carefully climbing back in.

"What's this in aid of?" Nikki asked as she moved the tray onto her bedside table to stop it getting spilt. Harry just smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Cant I bring you breakfast in bed once in a while to show how much I love you?"

"Harry…" Nikki started as she studied his face then shook her head and went on with eating the pancakes, glaring at her lover as he stole half of one for himself. "So really what was that in aid of?"

"Well..I was actually…" Harry started then sighed and pulled a box out of his pocket and presented it to Nikki "Nikki Alexander will you marry me?"

Nikki just stared at him before launching herself into his arms and pushing him down onto the bed and preceding to tell him her answer.

---------------

**2 Go for a picnic together then pop the question**.

"You do remember the last time we came on a picnic don't you Harry?" Nikki asked as they walked through the park hand in hand, Harry carrying their food in the other "You ended up taking me to an air show which I can tell you now was definitely not a picnic"

"Well I wanted to go with you and I knew you wouldn't have gone if I told you it was an air show so I said we were going for a picnic" Harry replied and stole a glance at the woman next to him "You cant blame a man for trying"

Nikki just laughed and shook her head making Harry's stomach do a happy flip.

"But trust me this picnic is going to be different than that" he added.

Half an hour later and they were both sitting, or in Nikki's case laying, on a blanket in the middle of the park. They had found a secluded place far from anyone else and it helped that it was a Thursday and most children were in school and people at work.

"That one looks like a cat" Nikki told Harry as she pointed to the cloud that she meant and Harry looked up to see what she was talking about, he cocked his head to one side and nodded as he saw it too.

"Yes and that one" he pointed to a cloud "Looks like a dinosaur of some sort"

Nikki frowned as she tried to make it out and Harry thought she looked extra adorable when she was concentrating hard.

"Nikki will you marry me?" he asked suddenly and her head turned so fast to look at him he thought she might get whiplash. When she didn't say anything he sighed and crawled over so he was laying over her. A grin spread over Nikki's face and she started to laugh causing Harry to frown and wonder if he had done something wrong.

"Of course I will Harry" Nikki laughed and a grin spread over Harry's face as he leant down to kiss her.

"What where you laughing at?" he asked as he pressed kisses down her neck, conscious that they were still in a community park and couldn't go very far as his fiancé leant her head back slightly allowing him to kiss his way along her collar bone.

"Well it was better than crying wasn't it?" Nikki asked him as he moved away from her neck to look her in the eyes "Now can we go home and celebrate?"

---------------

**3 Play Hangman and have the phrase be "Marry Me."**

"Come on Nikki play hangman with me" Harry whined as they both sat at their desks going over their paperwork from the last week "Please?"

"Alright then" Nikki sighed as she rolled her eyes at Harry's childishness and rolled her chair over to sit next to his desk where he was already drawing lines on a piece of paper. "Seven letters with a space" she mumbled "A?"

Harry filled the second line in with an 'a' and sat back on his chair and waited for Nikki to guess another letter. His eyes roamed over her body as he did so and he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear his hand lingering on her cheek as she reached up and covered it with her own hand.

"E?"

Harry filled in the last letter of the last word.

"I, O, U?" Nikki asked and Harry grinned as he leant forward

"You owe me what?" he asked cheekily and Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes

"A slap if you're not careful" she replied and Harry leant over to kiss her.

"I look forward to it"

"The letters Harry" Nikki reminded him as she pointed to the paper "You wanted me to play this game"

"Alright" Harry mumbled and wrote the three letters on the side of the page along with three lines to start the gallows for the hanging man. A few minutes later and Nikki wasn't any closer to solving it, she had used up 'S', 'N', 'B', 'T' and a few others but still hadn't got it.

"You know for a person as intelligent as you I thought this would be very easy for you"

"Oh shut up" Nikki mumbled, annoyed that she hadn't solved it by now "M"

"Finally" Harry sighed and placed a 'M' at the beginning of each word, looking up to see Nikki's reaction. He saw her frown slightly and bring her hand up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear, one of her nervous reactions.

"R?" she asked quietly and her eyes filled with tears as she realised what it said "Oh Harry" she laughed "Only you could propose like this" she giggled tearfully and nodded "Yes"

"Well thank God that's over" Harry laughed as he pulled a ring from a box in his pocket and gently placed it on Nikki's finger "I have been looking for a way to propose for weeks"

--------------------------

**4 Write it on the bathroom mirror.**

It had been a long day for both Harry and Nikki. Nikki having to perform an autopsy on a three year old girl who had been found dead in her home and Harry having a rather decomposed body to tend to.

"You have the bathroom first" Nikki told Harry as they walked into the house they shared "You need it more than me"

"Charming" Harry muttered good naturedly as he walked up the stairs in the direction of the bathroom. Nikki sighed to herself and sat down on the sofa thoroughly exhausted. She hated performing autopsies on children, especially ones who were as abused at the little girl she saw today. Nikki reached up and wiped away a few stray tears that fell down her cheeks and took a deep breath. She knew what she was getting into when she had accepted Leo's invitation to stay at the lab but it still hurt to see a child in that state. To take her mind off her day Nikki decided to start cooking dinner for her and Harry, wandering into the kitchen she put some pasta in a saucepan with some water and set it to boil slowly knowing that Harry would sort the rest out while she was showering. Ten minutes later Harry called down to her that the bathroom was free and Nikki quickly jogged up the stairs eager for a wash. Walking into the bathroom she reached up and took her hair out of the messy bun it was in but stopped dead when she saw the bathroom mirror. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out as she read what was written in the condensation.

"So?" Harry asked from behind her making Nikki jump and turn around to see him dressed only in a towel that was tied around his waist, his toned chest still wet with water. He looked over at his message which was slowly running down the mirror, the words 'Will you marry me?' smudged slightly.

"Cant you do anything normally?" Nikki asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he mumbled 'no' and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands dropped to the towel around him and was about to pull it away when Harry broke the kiss and sniffed slightly and looked behind him.

"Do you smell burning?"

"My pasta" Nikki gasped as she pushed him aside and ran out of the room leaving the towel to drop to the floor and leaving a wet and cold Harry standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"You didn't answer the question" he shouted after her as he laughed and shook his head.

-----------------------------

**5 Write it on a sticky note**

Nikki and Leo knew Harry had a slight love for sticky notes, they always seemed to find them around the lab reminding them of things and stuck to files with obvious things written on them such as 'File for Leo' on a file on Leo's desk. So when Nikki came in one morning and saw a sticky note stuck to her computer screen she just rolled her eyes and ignored it as she hung her coat on the back of her chair and walked into Leo's office to say hello.

"Harry was in early this morning" Leo commented as they walked through to the cutting room to begin an autopsy.

"Really?" Nikki asked and Leo nodded "But he's in this afternoon"

"Well he had to hand in a file he took home last night and he was also sitting at your desk doing something" Leo told her and she shrugged and pulled a pair of latex gloves on.

"Probably searching for the sticky notes I took from him yesterday" she laughed and Leo chuckled "There was one stuck to my computer screen this morning"

"What did it say?" Leo asked, quite used to Harry and his sticky notes.

Nikki just shrugged again as she pulled the sheet away from the body in front of them.

"I don't know I didn't read it" she replied "I'll do it later"

Later came that afternoon after Nikki and Leo had finished the autopsy and gone to lunch together to catch up on things. Sitting down at her desk after they had got back Nikki saw the note had fallen off the screen and onto the desk. Rolling her eyes Nikki picked it up and cast her eyes over it, her heart jumping violently when she read what was on there. She looked up at Leo's office to find him on the phone with the door closed then reached down to one of the drawers next to her.

When Harry entered the lab only an hour later he saw Nikki sitting at her desk thoroughly focussed on whatever she was doing. Shrugging his coat off he placed it on the back of his chair and caught sight of a sticky note attached to his screen. Taking it off with slightly shaking hands he grinned as he read one word.

'Yes'

* * *

**Yeah another cheesy fic but how can it not be when there's proposing from Harry involved lol! :D I quite like the sticky note one and the hangman one, I'd love someone to propose to me like that, no normal getting down on one knee for me please. hehe XD**

**xxx**


End file.
